


Flowers Are a Man's Best Friend

by gayapollo



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, but not in the traditional sense. its just that ill take 80 years to update, flowershop au, i honestly dont know what to tag this, ill update tags as i go i guess, in which saeran is a florist, uhhhhhh how does this fit in with canon? it doesnt. accept it, unrequited love... OR IS IT?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayapollo/pseuds/gayapollo
Summary: Saeran is a florist and every day is the same, until a stranger comes along and a new friendship develops. Title WIP





	Flowers Are a Man's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> whats up im apollo and this is my first fic, please enjoy  
> (for some reason im super nervous posting this??? ffff)

        It was another lazy day at the flower shop, another lazy day of flower arrangements and water changes, another lazy day where Saeran was finally able to have some time to himself, alway from the constant noise and action of his brother's bunker. It had been close to eight months since Saeran began work at the flower shop and he was eternally grateful for the job. It wasn't because of the money, no, his brother supported the both of them, he was grateful because the flower shop was where he felt he truly belonged. Amongst all the roses and baby's breath, the dahlias and tulips, daisies and orchids... the flowers were his best friends, as sad as that was to admit.  
        The day went by as usual, and Saeran was working in the back room, putting together the final flower order for the day, a rather large bouquet for a wedding. The owner of the shop had passed by, reminding him to lock up before he left, to which Saeran smiled and nodded, too enamored with his work to give. proper goodbye. Finally, he was alone.. Minutes passed by, and the silence was oddly soothing, that was until, the chime of the bells hanging off the door had broken it. He brushed his slightly wet hands on his apron and headed out to the front desk. Who could be coming in at this hour? The wedding bouquet would have to wait..  
Upon heading to the front, Saeran was greeted by a frantic looking boy who looked to be around his own age, give or take a year or so, clutching a small arrangement of flowers in his hand. Saeran laughed, "forget a date?" he questioned, punching in the numbers on the cash register, glancing up when the totally came up, "eighteen thousand won."  
        The customer blinked, setting the flowers down on the counter as he dug around in his pockets, giving Saeran some time to look him over. Blond hair, obviously dyed as evident by his brown roots, a worm blue jacket, and bright purple eyes. This guy was interesting, to say the least. "Y-yeah!" he finally pulled out his wallet, setting down a few bills onto the counter, "or something like that, at least." Saeran cocked a brow and set the money into the register, handing him his change.  
        "Something like that?" He questioned, picking up the flowers to look them over.  
        The blond nodded, a clear look of embarrassment on his face, "I'm meeting someone tomorrow morning and... I want to ask her out!" He explained, a soft blush appearing on his cheeks. How cute. "I don't really know much about flowers and figured it would be smart to get them the night before, but..." He took a glance around the shop, finding it mostly bare, "looks like the best stuff's been put away or taken already..."  
        "I see..." Saeran paused for a brief moment, leaning on the counter. "Wait just a moment please," and before the customer had any time to speak, Saeran disappeared into the back, returning minutes later with a different arrangement of flowers in his hand, holding them out towards the other. "We had a shipment of flowers come in this morning and unfortunately, the hydrangeas didn't do too well. There weren't enough to make a whole new bunch with, so you're more than happy to take these, free of charge, they'd be thrown out regardless." Saeran hummed as he weaved the hydrangea into the flowers the blond had picked out, holding them out towards him.  
        "I..." He was at a loss for words, admittedly, taking the flowers from Saeran, "dude, thank you so much, uhm..." he squinted to read the name tag pinned to his apron. "...Saeran!"  
        "It's no trouble," Saeran smiled, reaching behind his back to untie the straps of the apron, it was closing time, after all. "Let me know how things go, alright? Mr.."  
        "Oh! It's Kim, Yoosung Kim!"  
        "Well, Yoosung Kim, best of luck to you."  
        "Thanks! You're a huge lifesaver, I can't thank you enough!" and with that, Yoosung rushed out with flowers in hand.  
Maybe the day hadn't been so lazy after all.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh sorry for the shortness, im new to this  
> lemme know if stuff needs to be tagged differently or if you guys have any tips and or tricks!  
> might continue to keep doing little edits and stuff as i go along, though


End file.
